Masks
by Talia NCIS fan
Summary: There's a new girl at Rosewood High. Where has she come from? Why is she here? There's something this girls hiding and it's going to come out. But first the Liars are in for a ride with this girl's deceiving ways. Can she manipulate them as well or will they see through her mask?
1. Beginning

Masks

**Disclaimer:No I do not own PLL as much as much as I wish I did.**

She walked down the hall of Rosewood High School her head held high and a small smirk on her face. She was slim and tall with olive toned skin. Her hair was long curly and brown while her eyes were bright blue. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that said she was looking for trouble. "Reagan?" Jenna's voice called out and the mentioned girl turned.

"Well hello Jenna it's been a while" she, who's name turned out to be Reagan, said.

"I didn't realize you were back" Jenna said nervously.

"I'm here to finish out high school" Reagan said brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh...um it's good to see you. You haven't changed much" Jenna stuttered.

"No need to lie dear Jenna" Reagan shot her a smirk "I have no interest in my old games. My interest lies with other more important matters"

"What matters?" Jenna asked worried.

"None you need to concern yourself with. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere to be" Reagan said and started walking again. She made her way to the principals office.

"Reagan we've been expecting you" Mr Tamborelli said.

"I am aware of that" Reagan rolled her eyes.

"We got you the classes you requested" Mr Tamborelli said. He seemed more nervous that Jenna was.

"Wonderful. I knew you could handle it Mr Tamborelli" Reagan winked.

"Is there anything else we can get for you?" Mr Tamborelli asked.

"That should be all. For now" Reagan said taking the schedule.

"Would you like me to get a student to show you around?" Mr Tamborelli asked.

"That sounds doable. I have a certain student it mind" Reagan said mischievously.

"Who?" Mr Tamborelli asked.

"I believe Caleb Rivers would do"

"Of course" Mr Tamborelli nodded and left to fetch him. When he returned Caleb looked confused.

"So you must be the person who is going to show me around,correct?" Reagan asked acting innocent.

"I guess" Caleb shrugged.

"Mr Rivers this is Reagan. Reagan this is Caleb" Mr Tamborelli introduced.

"Let's go" Caleb said and walked out of the office with Reagan.

"I apologize that you're stuck showing me around. I told Mr Tamborelli I didn't need a guide but he insisted" Reagan said apologetically.

"No it's fine I just don't know why he picked me" Caleb said.

"Well if you would like you can leave me and do as you please" Reagan suggested.

"No it's fine. So where did you move from?" Caleb asked.

"I moved here from Ohio. I was living with my grandmother to help take care of her. Unfortunately she passed. So I'm back here" Reagan explained

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I don't miss her quite as much now" Reagan smiled

"So your parents live here?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah I actually once went to this school for a few months" Reagan said.

"Well I don't know why you'd want to come back" Caleb joked.

"Well you seem kind. I don't suppose I could call you my first friend. I don't know anyone" Reagan asked shyly.

"Sure. If you want I can introduce you to my girlfriend and her friends" Caleb suggested feeling sorry for her.

"That would be positively wonderful. Thank you" Reagan said gratefully.

"I'll find you during lunch" Caleb said.

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#**#*#**#*#**#**#*#**#*#**#**#*#**#*#*#**#**#*#*#**# *#**#*#*#**#*#**#*

Sure enough at lunch Caleb found Reagan and led her over to Hanna and the girls. "Girls this is Reagan. She's a new student" Caleb said.

"Hello" Reagan smiled nervously.

"So what do you think of our school so far" Spencer teased.

"I don't know. I'll inform you when the day is over" Reagan said.

"Where did you move from Reagan?" Aria asked.

"Ohio"

"Why did you move?" Emily asked curiously.

"I was staying with my grandmother and she passed. My parents wouldn't allow me to stay alone" Reagan explained.

"Is Ohio different from here?" Hanna asked.

"Weather wise it is. And the people are very interesting" Reagan chuckled.

"Well Rosewood has some interesting people as well" Spencer said.

"I'm aware. I used to live here" Reagan said.

"Really? When?" Hanna asked surprised.

"Couple years ago." Reagan shrugged.

"We never saw you around?" Emily said furrowing her eyebrows.

"I wasn't very noticeable" Reagan said.

"You should join us for lunch" Aria suggested.

"That would be wonderful, thank you" Reagan smiled and sat down.

*#*#*#****#**#*#*#*#**#**#**###**#*#**#*#**#**#*#**##**

_After school Reagan got out of her car in front of the DiLaurentis house. She walked right up to the door and knocked. Jason answered the door and frowned. "Reagan? You're back?" _

_ "Yes I am. I have some unfinished business" Reagan said vaguely. _

"_What do you want?" Jason asked. _

_ "Why do you assume I want something" Reagan smirked._

"_You always want something" Jason glared._

_ "Fine. I am aware you have some sort of relationship with Spencer Hastings and her friends."_

"_She's my half sister." Jason said._

_ "Hmm well I do not want her or her friends knowing who I really am. I spoke to Jenna before I came here and she was more than willing to keep my secret. As for you I suspect you will be willing to do the same" Reagan explained._

"_I don't think I have a choice" Jason said._

_ "No you do not. I assumed we could use the easy option. Less painful that way" Reagan said coldly. _

"_I'm not going to tell them" Jason agreed._

_ "Good now do you have any idea how I can get a hold of Mona?" Reagan asked smirking once again. _

#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#***#*#**#**#*

**Hello everyone. I was reading some stories with characters who nobody liked. So I'm going to take on the impossible. I'm going to make a character everyone's going to hate and then I'm going make a twist. Anyway I hope y'all like this. I haven't writen PLL yet so characters might be OC. There won't be a whole lot of -A but there will be some. I want plenty of criticism on what you think about Reagan during the entire story. Why do you think she acts like she does? Why do you think she wants to see Mona? Many questions that will be answered but not for a bit. It all depend on reviews MWAHAHA. For those of you who haven't read my stories yet I tend to write dramatic things. For those who do read my stories I will update Temporary Home and The True Nell Jones hopefully soon. Thank you for reading everybody. Y'all are awesome.**

**-JJ**


	2. Old Friends?

Masks

"Cheerful place" Reagan commented. Mona turned to look at her. Reagan was standing in the visiting room of Radley with a visitors badge.

"Reagan?" Mona said surprised.

Hello Mona" Reagan pursed her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Mona asked.

"I am simply here to handle some unfinished business. I heard you took a plunge off the deep end" Reagan said brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Just giving those bitches what they deserve" Mona said slightly nervous.

"That is not your job, dear Mona." Reagan said coldly. Mona shivered slightly and shook her head.

"I was just doing what I was told"

"I wasn't aware you started taking orders from someone else" Reagan narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not. I only take orders from you" Mona said hurriedly.

"Well you must be. I can promise you that you were not following my orders" Reagan said.

"But you said-" Mona started but she was interrupted.

"I said to watch the girls. Make them a little nervous. I never said you could start with this atrocious -A business." Reagan said in disgust.

"I thought it would be the best way" Mona said.

"Well you thought wrong. That is OK. I'm here to fix your mess and finish this once and for all" Reagan smirked.

"What do you mean?" Mona asked.

"Goodbye Mona" Reagan said and left.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*##**#*#####***#*##**#*#*# #**##*#*#*#*#*##**##*########****

Reagan jogged over to where the girls were talking.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey Reagan. What's up?" Emily said.

"I thought I would speak to you girls before you departed. I want to invite you over to my house" Reagan said.

"Sure when?" Spencer asked.

"This Saturday" Reagan said.

"Sounds good" Aria nodded.

"What will we do?" Hanna asked.

"Well my parents will be absent and I have a pool" Reagan shrugged.

"Sounds like fun" Hanna nodded approvingly.

"Perfect, I will see you girls then" Reagan smiled and took off to her car. When she got in she smirked knowing her plan was coming along.

_#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*# *#*#*#*##**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#_

_Reagan waited impatiently outside the door. She heard shuffling around inside and finally the door opened. _

"_Reagan?"_

"_Hello Ezra." Reagan smiled evilly._

_#*#*#**#*#*#*#**##*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#* #*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*_

**Hello everyone who's actually reading this. I have not gotten any reviews so this chapter is short. I don't know if anyone's actually interested. Oh well I promised myself I wasn't going to abandon another fic. So here's my attempt, what do y'all think? Oh and I apologize for all my stories not being updated. My computer crashed and everythings on there. I'm using "my mom's" laptop now. (It's become mine) **

**-JJ**


	3. Visitor

Masks

_#*#*#**#*#*#*#**##*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#* #*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*_

"What are you going here?" Ezra hissed.

"I thought I would drop by since I am back. It has been so long, Ezra" Reagan smirked.

"You never just drop by" Ezra frowned.

"Are you under the impression I am being dishonest?" Reagan asked.

"Yes" Ezra said.

"Well I suppose you are partially correct. We need to have a talk." Reagan said.

"What kind of talk?" Ezra asked.

"Well right now you are being quite rude. Aren't you going to allow me in?" Reagan said sweetly.

"Sure" Ezra muttered and let Reagan inside.

"I don't want your little student romance to have knowledge of the fact were are past acquaintances." Reagan said firmly.

"I don't want Aria knowing either" Ezra agreed.

"I have friends with your student as well as her friends. You will not warn her in anyway. Nor will you tell her anything about me" Reagan said icily.

"Why are you friends with them?" Ezra asked.

"I have plans and those girls are part of them. I have unfinished business and it's time to finish it" Reagan said in a lofty tone.

"Fine" Ezra relented.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I have some engagements" Reagan said and walked to the door. There she stopped and turned to face Ezra again. "By the way Madelyn says hello" Reagan said with a wink and a sweet smile. Ezra frowned deeply but Reagan didn't see because she had already turned and walked out.

#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!##!#!##!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!##!#!#!# !##!#!#!##!#!#!#!##!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!##

Reagan had a whole list of people to see. Jenna, check. Jason, check. Mona, check. Ezra, check. There were three more people she needed to see. The first one would be easy. The second a bit more challenging. The third, well that would be interesting. Wanting to get the easy one out of the way she headed there first. Arriving at the house she knocked.

"Reagan?" Lucas answered the door with a shocked expression.

"Hello, Lucas" Reagan said giving him a genuine smile.

"It's been so long" Lucas said and gave her a quick hug.

"It has been a while, I agree." Reagan nodded.

"What do you need?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"I need you to keep your mouth shut" Reagan admitted.

"On what?" Lucas asked.

"Everything. Including your knowledge of me and my business. I do not want the girl knowing anything" Reagan explained.

"The girls?" Lucas asked confused.

"Your unrequited love and her friends" Reagan said.

"What do you need with them?" Lucas asked suddenly worried.

"They are part of my plans and I do not need my plans in chaos" Reagan said.

"OK, fine" Lucas sighed.

"I am very serious, Lucas. Should you break our little promise I will have to resort to severe consequences" Reagan warned.

"No need for threats" Lucas frowned.

"Not threats, promises" Reagan corrected.

"Fine, I won't tell them anything" Lucas said.

"OK, that is all. I will speak with you tomorrow" Reagan gave Lucas a smile.

"Wait, Reagan" Lucas said stopping her from leaving. "How's Madelyn?"

"She is well, thank you." Reagan said before leaving.

!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!##!#!#!##!#!#!#! #!#!##!#!#!##!#!#!##!#!##!#!##!#!##!#!#!##!#!#

_Her second person would be more challenging. This person tended to be headstrong and rebellious. Reagan's goal was to have one person associated with each girl. That would make her plans so much easier. This person would complete her goal. So Reagan made her way, not to a house but to the school. She walked past all the lockers and classrooms to the girls locker room. The person she was looking for was there. _

"_Did you just finish with swim practice?" Reagan asked._

"_Reagan?"_

"_It is good to see you still swimming, Paige" Reagan smirked. _

_!#!#!##!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#_

**I am sorry this is so short. It didn't seem so short when I finished it. Oh well. What do y'all think? How does Reagan know all these people? Who is this mysterious Madelyn? What is wrong with Reagan? What are her plans? So many questions, so little answers. Review and you will get the answers. **

**-JJ**


End file.
